


Collared

by Fal1Out_Girl



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Aaron Burr, Alpha Angelica Schuyler, Alpha Dolley Madison, Alpha George Washington, Alpha Hercules Mulligan, Alpha Thomas Jefferson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta John Laurens, Beta King George III, Beta Maria Reynolds, Beta Peggy Schuyler, Beta Theodosia Burr, F/F, F/M, He suffers tho, James Reynolds is an Asshole, James is a nasty man, M/M, Multi, Omega Alexander Hamilton, Omega Gilbert du Mortier Marquis de Lafayette, Omega James Madison, Other, Trans Alexander Hamilton, Trans Character, and my grown sons, he hurts my smol son, i felt so bad writing some of the later parts oh boy, or is he???, smol philip is best philip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fal1Out_Girl/pseuds/Fal1Out_Girl
Summary: Thomas Jefferson and John Laurens-an alpha and his beta husband, two wealthy, sheltered men with political backgrounds who have never had to worry about their futures or their rights. They've lived the lives anyone would want to live.Alexander Hamilton-an omega struggling to make it to the next day. Stuck in the clutches of a cruel alpha, his only escape is his day job as a lawyer in one of the best law firms in the colonies.Their lives intertwine in New York City, where anything is possible. With revolution against Britain on the horizon and the colonies' decision to allow a dangerous new collar onto the streets for omegas, the three find themselves working closely to try and preserve freedom as they try to build a new country. Will they be able to succeed, or is it all a lost cause?





	1. The Way Things Are

**Author's Note:**

> The Rewritten form! Comments and kudos make me smile!

Thomas Jefferson didn’t actually know a lot about omegas. He’d not known any himself, aside from the ones that worked in his father’s home. He was an alpha, Peter had told him often, he didn’t need to worry himself with omegas. He wasn’t even to mate an omega. The Laurens family was a wealthier family from South Carolina, their son was a beta. That was Thomas' mate, John Laurens.

John was interesting, Thomas supposed. He was a med student, hoping to become either a pediatrician or an ER doctor. As far as Thomas could tell, John was extremely passionate about it. John personally seemed to be slightly more sympathetic to omegas, but the Laurens family as a whole seemed to be as supportive of alphan supremacy as the Jeffersons. John’s father had been one of the men who’d secretly voted for the creation of the new collars. Thomas' family supported the collars as well.

They looked like regular collars, aside from the barely noticeable barb on the inside that would prick into the neck of any omega who wore it. The barb transmitted signals to the omega that would react to the scent of an alpha, bringing out the base instinct of an omega, that instinct to submit. The collars made it impossible for omegas to say no alphas. Henry had voted yes on the passing of the collar. John supposed he would have voted yes on the collar if he were a politician. John said he agreed with the vote, but for some reason Thomas just didn’t believe him. John was a little too sympathetic toward omegas for him to have voted yes.

Maybe it was because betas were often treated badly as well. Betas struggled to find a place to fit in. Alphas were the protectors, the leaders, the most important people in the room. Omegas were nurturers, objects of pleasure, not noticed by most but undeniably important to society. John was a fairly small beta, some had mistaken him for an omega in the past. Of course, being a senator's child came with its perks, but John dealt with his share of discrimination, and Thomas had had to chase off several other alphas after they'd given John too hard a time.

The two of them weren’t exactly in love, but they got along well enough. They respected each other, and Thomas had come to John's defense on multiple accounts. They’d been mates for two years before they decided to move. Thomas had wanted to stay in the south, maybe in North Carolina. But John had been set on moving to New York. And so that was where they were now, settled in their new penthouse. John was sitting in bed, a book in his lap, while Thomas sat at the desk in their room. It was all quiet for some time, before John broke the silence.

“Thomas?” John looked up from his laptop.

“Yes?” John didn’t look up at him, but John could still sense his hesitance.

“Do you think omegas are happy?” Thomas raised an eyebrow, considering his response. No, he didn’t think omegas were happy. They were little more than slaves. The highest an omega could get in society was maybe a lawyer, that was it. And even then they weren’t really respected by their beta and alpha peers. Most omegas were paid significantly less than their coworkers and had to hold more than one job, and for many their second or third job included selling their own bodies, all just to keep food on their tables. How could they be happy living the lives they lived?

“I’m sure they are,” he hummed, turning his eyes back to the screen in front of him. “Why wouldn’t they be? Their job is to stay home and give their mate children, and they have the ability to go out and make a little money of their own. They have nothing to complain about. But you and I don’t have to worry about them. We are above them, they don’t matter to us.” That’s what Peter would say.

“Of course,” John hummed. If Thomas had been looking, he would have seen the way John’s shoulders slumped a little. John didn’t need to worry about omegas. Thomas didn’t need to worry about omegas. But as he looked out the window at the mostly empty streets, he couldn’t help but worry-no, not worry, wonder- _ wonder _ about omegas, what their lives were like.

____________________________________

Alexander let out a tired sigh as he trudged his way into the little cafe. The place was open all night, which was a good thing, because he needed his coffee now. From behind the counter, two dark, concerned eyes took in the omega’s appearance. Alex didn’t want to think about what he must have looked like, messed-up makeup and barely-there clothes and he knew the bruise under his left eye still hadn’t healed up yet, but clients didn’t necessarily want him for his face, it was the rest of him that got him paid. “Laf, I think I’m gonna pass out if I don’t get some coffee in me soon.”

Lafayette, the omega behind the counter, nodded quickly and got a mug, pouring the dark liquid inside and handing it over to the smaller male.

“Here you are. Now go sit down,  _ tu as l'air horrible _ .” He moved around the counter and guided his friend to a seat. A few moments later, a kid came darting out of the kitchen, a smile on his face as he rushed to Alex and climbed onto his lap.

“You’re back!” He pressed a kiss to Alex’s cheek, and Lafayette clucked his tongue disapprovingly.

“Philip, give him a moment to relax,” he chided. But Alexander waved a dismissive hand and kissed the boy’s head.

“ _ C'est d'accord _ , Laf,” he hummed to the taller male, before turning his attention to Philip. “Hey, kiddo. I’m back for a little bit, yeah. But Papa’s gonna have to head back out in a little bit.” The boy pouted at that, pressing against Alexander's chest.

“Why d’you gotta?” he asked. Alexander sighed and ran a hand over the kid’s head, smoothing down his curls.

“Because if I don’t, James is gonna be mad,” he hummed. The omega wasn’t Philip’s real father, but he still wished he could protect the boy from the harsh truth of their reality. Alexander and Lafayette both worked for James Reynolds, an alpha who had lots of omegas under his power, who went out and made money for him. Philip’s mother had been one of those omegas, Eliza Schuyler. Philip had known from a young age what was going on, and that broke his mother’s heart. She’d been a beautiful creature, Alex had loved her. But James had never been particularly good with caring for his omegas, and Eliza had eventually gotten sick. Alex could still remember promising her to care for her pup. She’d died the next day, and no one, not even James had been able to handle the brokenhearted way her pup had screamed and cried and begged his mama to wake up.

That had been four years ago, and the nine year old Philip was the closest thing Alexander had to family. He protected the boy from Reynolds, who was already starting to look at the kid in ways that made Alex sick. James liked to taunt Alex about it, pulling Philip close and running his filthy hands over the terrified kid’s head and down his sides.

“Do you really you can keep him from me forever, Alexander?” he would tease. Alexander knew he couldn’t protect Philip forever. But he could try, and he had every intention of doing that. He help Philip a little closer to his chest and reached out for his mug, enjoying the warmth of the mug in his chilly hands.

Alexander had been fifteen when he’d met James Reynolds. The man had seemed nice enough, and Alex had had a really strange crush on his “sister” Maria. He’d noticed a few months into their meeting that James gave him strange looks, and that he sometimes had been too handsy, that his touch lingered a little too long. James hadn’t made a move on the omega until he was sixteen, he’d brought him over to the house and given him a few drinks. Alexander had woken the next morning feeling horrible, but wanted as he lay curled up against the older man.

And that was how he was brought into this line of work. That was how he’d met Lafayette, another omega Reynolds had brought in the same way. That was how he’d learned Maria wasn’t actually his sister, but was instead a young beta under his control. He had quite a few betas and omegas working for him, they all worked different shifts. Lafayette had street duty in the middle of the day, allowing him to tend to his little cafe in the morning and at night. Alexander had the night shift, working almost until the sun came up. That gave him enough time to get a little sleep and get to work on time.

Being a law intern was a great way to get experience. He’d managed to get a scholarship when he’d first come to America, and he had passed the bar exam, so he was allowed to practice law. But most firms were hesitant to hire an omega with no experience, but he’d somehow managed to catch the eye of one of the most powerful lawyers and politicians in America-George Washington.

George knew talent when he saw it, and Alex was brimming with it. So he’d brought the omega on his team. Alex hoped to one day make a name for himself, to become something more so that he wouldn’t have to answer to Reynolds, so that he really could protect Philip, so that he and Lafayette and Maria could be free.

His thoughts were interrupted by the jingle of the bells signaling the entrance of someone into the cafe, and Lafayette immediately started smiling as he caught sight of a certain alpha entering the room.

“Hercules! I was not expecting you to come by tonight,” he hummed, bustling over to the counter. Hercules leaned forward, resting against the counter.

“I’m having a long night tonight,” he hummed. “I’ve got two wedding dresses and three other orders. Can I get a cup of coffee?”

“Of course! It is on the house for you,  _ mon ami _ .” Hercules gave Lafayette a warm smile, and Alexander barely held back a snort as his French friend nearly melted on the spot. Philip seemed to be on his way to sleep now (really he should have gone to bed a long time ago, but he never could sleep without making sure his adopted father was okay.), and Alexander set his cup down before getting up and carrying Philip over to a couch in the back of the cafe.

“Alright, buddy, sleep. Uncle Laffy is gonna take you home soon, and I’ll be there before you know it.” Philip yawned and held onto Alex tightly.

“Stay a little longer?” he asked, and Alexander desperately found himself wanting to just say yes, fuck whatever punishment Reynolds had in place for him. But if Reynolds hurt him too bad, he wouldn’t be able to protect Philip, so he just sighed and brushed a few stray curls from his boy’s forehead.

“Just until you fall asleep, kiddo. Then Papa’s gotta go,” he hummed. “But then I’ll be there when you wake up, okay?” Philip nodded and murmured something that may have been ‘okay papa’, before closing his eyes. Alexander ran a hand up and down his back gently until the boy’s breathing evened out, and that blissful look that signified rest appeared across his little face. He smiled softly and pressed a loving kiss to his forehead before going back to grab his mug, downing the remaining coffee, and handing it back to Lafayette. “Alright, back to work for me.” Lafayette squeezed his hand gently and leaned over to kiss the shorter omega’s cheek.

“Be safe,  _ ma petite lion _ ,” he hummed, that concerned look appearing in his kind chocolate eyes. Alexander gave him a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, before nodding his head.

“I’ll be fine. Hopefully Pip stays asleep for you,” he chuckled. Hercules also frowned at him, a soft look in his eyes. Hercules knew what kind of a situation both omegas were in, and it had made him very protective over both Alexander and Lafayette, though maybe he was just a tad bit more protective of the French omega.

“Seriously, Alex. Be careful out there. Try to avoid any rough-looking people, okay?” Alex snorted and rolled his eyes.

“I can handle it, Herc. No need to worry. I’ll see you both later, okay? Try and stay out of trouble while I’m gone.” And with that, Alex slipped back out into the night.


	2. Minds at Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and John share an important person in their lives, though they don't know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Comments and kudos add a year onto my life!

There was no omega on earth as annoying as Alexander Hamilton. Sometimes Thomas wondered if the omega even really was an omega. Hamilton carried himself with an unusual air, like he thought he was better than everybody else. Like he was an alpha. He was an alpha among omegas, even among some betas. He was called the little lion for a reason, the man was ferocious.

And it drove Thomas crazy.

He was the only omega in the firm, and he refused to let that stop him. He worked as hard as any alpha, Thomas had to admit. He never took time off for his heats, simply powered through it with what had to be an unhealthy amount of suppressants. He never seemed to care that his scent often put all the alphas in the building on edge. “I’ve gotta deal with your alpha smells all goddamn day,” he’d often point out. “Surely you all can handle the smell of one little omega, right?” If it had been any other omega, maybe he would have been fired for saying stuff like that. But this was Alexander Hamilton. His work was as good as any alpha, he was better than most, even.

Thomas and Alex were arguably the best lawyers in the firm, and they hated each other with a burning passion. No one exactly knew why, not even Thomas knew why he hated Alexander. But some days he didn’t need to know why. All that mattered was that something inside him seemed to burn when the other man got anywhere near him. He could feel that familiar feeling now as the telltale scent of the omega suddenly wafted into Thomas’ office.

Alexander smelled like the islands. Like coconuts and mangoes and the tropical sea. It wasn’t an obnoxiously strong scent; rather, it was as light as an ocean breeze, and lingered long after the omega would leave. It was a sweet scent, but it was laced with something Thomas couldn’t describe. Something dangerous, something that maybe should worry him. Thomas hated the smell. He looked up in annoyance as the omega knocked on the open door. “What do you want?”

“Nothing you can give me,” Alex snapped, rolling his eyes. “But I have something I know you want.” The omega strolled further into the room, as if he owned the place, and Thomas scowled as he watched Alexander approach and drop a stack of papers on the desk. “Case notes. I know you put absolutely no effort into your notes so I went ahead and did the whole thing. You’re welcome.” Thomas eyed the papers carefully. He and Alexander had a case they were working on together, and already Thomas was sure it was going to be pure, miserable hell.

“No, I take a normal amount of notes. I don’t understand why you feel the need to write a whole damn novel about one sentence.”

“It’s not my fault I catch the little details you seem to miss.” Alexander crossed his arms and stared down at the alpha. Alexander’s eyes were big, had they always been that large, that brown? Thomas shifted his gaze away.

“Alright, whatever. Anything else you need, or do you plan on standing around in here all day?”

“As tempting as that is, I have a case today and I need to grab some coffee before it begins,” the omega huffed. Thomas smirked.

“You know, coffee stunts your growth. Which explains why you’re the size of a gremlin,” he hummed. Alexander rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, well one of these days this gremlin is gonna eat your face off, so shut up.” Thomas gave him an amused look. He hated Alexander, but there could be no denying the fact the omega was adorable when angry.

“I’d like to see you try. Have fun with your case. Don’t let anyone step on your tiny punk ass.” Alexander huffed, and Thomas chuckled as the omega turned and marched out of the room.

Or limped, really. It was slight, but it was there. Had Alexander been limping when he first walked in?

The office still smelled like an island.

Thomas hated the smell.

______________________________________

John technically didn’t have to work. He had a large inheritance coming his way soon enough, and he was still receiving a giant monthly allowance from his family. He alone had enough money to ensure an extremely comfortable lifestyle for himself and Thomas. And with Thomas’ equally massive allowance and inheritance, they both could essentially live like kings, wanting for nothing. But that didn’t stop John from taking an interest in medicine. From a young age, John had wanted to be a doctor. His father never had approved of that passion, called it the work of omegas and beta women, but John had stopped caring long ago. Now he was pursuing that dream. He was studying to be an ER pediatrician. He could have taken classes at an actual college, but studying online was much nicer. He was currently curled up in a sofa in the back corner of his favorite cafe, humming softly to himself as he went over various terms. The cafe across the street from their home was his favorite place for several reasons. The omega behind the counter was involved with most of those reasons.

Lafayette was sweet, the first omega John had ever bothered to try to get to know outside of his family. He made good company, always smiling and offering words of advice. John knew that when Lafayette wasn’t running his cafe he was out doing.. far less desirable work, but that didn’t change his opinion on the man in the slightest. Lafayette was a genuinely good person, and John always felt good around him. Sometimes he felt good enough to flirt with the omega. Lafayette was as beautiful as he was kind, and if John hadn’t been aware of the fact the alpha tailor next door was interested maybe he already would have made a move on the Frenchman.

John was no cheater. He would never pursue anyone without telling Thomas. But their relationship was an open one, and the two had often gone elsewhere to find the pleasure they wanted. And both were fine with that fact. They were happy with the arrangement, they said. John hummed to himself as he flipped over another page in his textbook and looked up again. “Laf, can I get another coffee?”

“ _Un moment, s'il vous plait_ ,” Lafayette replied, his voice almost musical as he finished up with his current customer, then bustled over with the coffee pot. “And here we are, John! How are your studies faring?”

“Eh, well enough,” John hummed in reply. “You would not believe how complex lungs are, Laf. It’s incredible.” The omega peered over John’s shoulder, wrinkling his nose

“I do not see what you find so interesting about human insides, _mon ami,_ ” he sighed. “They make my stomach _très malade_.” John laughed at the somewhat queasy look that crossed Lafayette’s face.

“Well, someone’s gotta know how these things work,” he hummed. “That way people like me can make sure you and everyone else stay healthy. Just the way you make sure I and everyone else who comes in here gets taken care of with a warm drink and a warmer smile.” Lafayette turned a pretty shade of red and let out a huff, waving his hand.

“You flatter me, _mon ami_ . It will get you nowhere.”

“Works for Herc, doesn’t it?” John laughed at the horrified squawk that came from his French friend as he turned and rushed back for the counter. The front door opened just then, and the omega smiled broadly as he caught sight of a much shorter head of curls dashing into the cafe.

“Titi Laffy!” Lafayette smiled, watching little Philip rush around the counter before bending down and scooping the boy up.

“ _Ah, ma petite tache solaire_!” He set the child on his hip and kissed his cheek gently. “How was school today?”

“Oh, it was fun!” Philip launched into a full-blown, moment-by-moment recap of his day that could be heard all across the whole cafe. Not that it bothered anyone, Philip was known and loved by all the regulars. John grinned broadly as he listened, his studies of the human lung temporarily forgotten for the time being. He wasn’t related to Philip in any way, but his heart still swelled for the little guy. Philip was a good kid, smart as a whip and incredibly talented with his words.

Talented like Philip’s papa, Alexander. John had first met Alexander in a bar downtown, a gorgeous omega with the most seductive eyes and a voice that could utterly wreck any man who heard it. John had taken Alexander home with him that night, and could not remember a single detail of it. That one night had turned into more nights. It was hard to resist the little omega, he was gorgeous. And he was smart, smarter than John could even pretend to be. He never mentioned him by name to Thomas, but Thomas had heard an earful or two about his mate’s lover.

Alexander had introduced Philip to him as his own pup, then told him later that Philip was adopted, the pup of another omega he had known who had died. Philip liked John, he liked to point out how they both had so many freckles. Really, both the beta and the pup had an uncanny resemblance. Maybe that was why John felt that urge to watch over the kid as though he was his own offspring. He smiled gently as Philip finished his story, then squirmed his way out of Lafayette’s arms to dart over to John.

“Hi, Jacky!” The pup crawled into John’s lap happily. “Are you doing school?” The beta nodded, patting the open book in front of him.

“Sure am. Wanna see?” Philip pretended to look disgusted by the lungs, but the spark of interest still lingered in his wide, hazel eyes. Philip had taken a strong liking to the human body, endlessly fascinated in the intricate way the body worked together. He pointed at the different images and diagrams, asking all kinds of questions and having all sorts of conversations concerning the body. Philip’s eyes were positively sparkling as he clung onto every word John spoke, smiling widely and nodding his head as though he were a doctor himself, like he understood every word being spoken to him. It was an amusing thing, watching the boy sip on a mug of hot cocoa and point at different things in the body, repeating random blurbs he’d heard from the beta with enough confidence for someone to really believe the the patella really was in the left lung. John smiled proudly as the cafe door opened again, letting in a flustered-looking Alexander Hamilton himself, followed by a happy-looking Hercules Mulligan.

“Betas are jerks,” he grumbled.

“Not Margaret,” Lafayette hummed, pouring a mug of coffee and pushing it over to the upset man.

“Yeah, Pegs is a sweetheart,” Hercules agreed. “And don’t forget your boyfriend over there.” Alex rolled his eyes as Lafayette smiled happily at the alpha.

“Hard day, _mon ami?_ ”

“Hard?” Alexander scoffed. “I was insulted today by another lawyer! He told me I had no business in law, he said all my heats must have ‘fried my brain’ or whatever. And he called me a _girl_!”

John looked up upon hearing this and let out a very quiet growl that caught Philip off-guard. Alexander was no girl. He looked like a girl, but he felt like he wasn’t. John didn’t exactly understand it. But he could respect that decision. After all, that was how he felt, who was he to tell Alex his own feelings were wrong? He didn’t have the right, no one did. Hearing that someone had misgendered Alexander angered him. It angered Hercules too, though he didn’t realize the full extent of his anger until Philip sniffed the air with a confused look, and both Alexander and Lafayette looked over at the alpha, the taller of the two whining softly out of habit. He was pressing his scent glands again. Hercules gave Lafayette a sheepish look.

“Sorry.”

“No harm done,” Lafayette hummed softly and shook his head, turning back to his work in an attempt to hide his flushed cheeks. Alexander made his way over to the beta and scooped the pup up.

“Hey, kiddo,” he hummed softly. Philip smiled brightly, snuggling up to the omega, and pressing his head under his chin.

“Hi, Papa! We were studying lungs!” Alexander’s face took on an amused, albeit tired look as he looked down at the textbook.

“Lungs, huh? Wonderful.” John smiled softly and pulled Alexander down into his lap, nuzzling the omega affectionately. No, he didn’t love Alexander. But you could not spend very long around the omega without growing fond of him. He was sweet. Grumpy and loud and highly opinionated, but sweet in his own way. Alex relaxed in his arms and smiled gently.  “I guess it’s safe to say you two had a good day?”

“Yep!” Philip quipped, that giant grin on his freckled face. “I got an A on my science test today!” Alexander smiled proudly.

“You did? Honey, that’s wonderful! I am so proud of you, my smart little boy.” He gave the pup several kisses spread across his cheeks, making Philip giggle loudly. Then Alexander was looking at John. “Did you have a good day?”

“I did,” he hummed softly, nodding his head. “I took care of some family business stuff, headed down to the art gallery, studied, nothing I can complain about. And now I’ve got a pretty omega in my lap and his sweet little pup, too. I’m a lucky beta.” Said omega turned bright red, rolling his eyes.

“Flattery gets you nowhere, sir,” he huffed. John smiled widely.

“So I’ve been told. But still, I feel like flattering my favorite omega.”

“I am offended,” Lafayette sniffed, walking past to deliver a plate to a customer. John chuckled.

“Don’t worry, Gil. You’re my second favorite. And besides, we all know you’re Herc’s favorite omega.” Alexander laughed, and Lafayette hid a blush as he marched back across the cafe to where Herc was sanding, a smile tugging at his lips. Alexander watched the pair for a moment and shook his head, amused, before looking down at his watch and sighing softly.

“Well, time for me to head to work again.” He kissed John’s cheek softly, then peppered kisses all across Philip’s face as he stood and gave the pup over to the beta. “Keep an eye on him for me?”

“I would, but I gotta get home soon.” John hid his disappointment behind a smile as he got up as well. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Pip. We can study more about the lungs then, alright?” Philip nodded eagerly.

“Okay!” He reached his arms out for a hug, and John obliged happily, while Alexander moved over and wrapped his arms around Lafayette, who kissed the top of his head.

“Be safe, _ma petite_ ,” he warned. Alexander nodded his head.

“Of course. I’ll see you later.” Lafayette nodded, then offered a goodbye to John as the beta and the omega left the cafe. Alexander smiled softly up at John. “I’ll see you later on, Jack.” And with that, the little omega disappeared down the street, and John stared after him for a while before heading home.

______________________________________

Thomas hummed to himself as he heard his mate come into the apartment. “Welcome home,” he called, though maybe it lacked the warm happiness one would expect from a mate. “How did the studying go?” John walked into the living room and set his books on the table before leaning up to kiss Thomas’ cheek. Thomas pretended not to be bothered by the scent of an omega on the other’s clothes. He didn’t have the right to say anything about it. He himself was often out visiting with others. But the twinge of jealousy was still there, an ever-present characteristic of alphas.

“It went well,” John hummed, straightening up. “I’m going to take a shower. Did you eat dinner already?” Well, at least he had the decency to wash the scent off.

“No, I didn’t. I’ll whip something up while you shower.” The alpha smiled, a smile that wasn’t exactly loving or genuine.

“Thank you.” He disappeared down the hall. Thomas sighed softly. Yes, this mating pair had been arranged, but he did want to put effort into making a real relationship out of it. He was starting to get the sense John didn’t feel the same way. Part of Thomas was hurt by that, but he supposed he couldn’t force John to do anything. So he’d continue to play the part of a good, happy mate. The alpha let out another sigh before standing and trudging his way to the kitchen.

He whipped up something simple and easy, and by the time John emerged again Thomas was putting things down on the table. They were fairly silent on the table that night, discussed a little about some issues in their family’s businesses, some growing concerns about the omega collars, and after that John was quiet.

He hated the collars. Omegas didn’t deserve to be stripped of their freedoms like that. They had every right to say no to an alpha. But John came from a family of alphas, and so did his mate’s family, and he knew his opinion would not be appreciated by them. So he kept that to himself. John took care of the dishes while Thomas showered, took a few pills, nothing his mate needed to know about. Thomas finished his shower fairly quickly, then sat at his desk and opened his laptop, getting to work on reading case notes and taking care of other business things. He was annoyed to find several emails from Hamilton in his inbox. Thomas wondered if Alexander had a mate.

He wondered if the omega was happy. Ignoring the emails for now, he turned back to the notes, the essays really. John came in at some point and settled down in bed, book in hand. The bedroom was completely silent. The silence was crushing to the alpha. Eventually he called it quits for the night and crawled into bed, his back towards John. A few minutes later, the beta set his book down and turned the lights out. There was a small space kept between the pair as John laid down. Thomas felt like the space was endless. He sighed silently before closing his eyes, wondering if their relationship would always be like this as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Heat Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laf's in heat, and the pressure is on at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! Comments and kudos add a year onto my life.

Lafayette’s heats were always harsher than Alexander’s. The two were nestmates, they essentially acted as each other’s mates when they needed one. Lafayette was the first person Alexander had ever shared a heat with. He’d been so much younger, and somewhat terrified of his own body’s behaviors. Lafayette had been gentle with him, explaining why Alexander felt the way he did and doing whatever he could to help ease the other omega’s discomfort. Alexander had learned to return the favor over the years, like he was now. The French omega was mewling in pleasure under Alexander’s fingers, body trembling with desire. “ _Ne vous arrêtez pas, ne vous arrêtez pas! Oh, mon dieu, Alexandre, juste là!_ ” Lafayette trembled and wrapped his arms around the other omega’s neck, face twisting up in pleasure. Alexander hummed lowly as he struggled to keep his friend pleasured. He couldn’t understand how an alpha could keep up with an omega when they were so damn needy. Lafayette hadn’t given Alexander a break all day, and he was sure Philip was starting to wonder what papa and Titi Laffy were up to. Lucky for them, Maria had agreed to watch the boy for them these next few days.

Lafayette gave a pitched whine before he spent himself over the mattress, and Alexander removed his fingers, shaking his head.

“Damn, Laf,” he huffed, leaning against the other omega. “You’re gonna tire me out before we get to the end of your heat if you keep up like this.”

“I… can not help it, _mon ami_ .” Lafayette sank down against the mattress and sighed. “ _Merci_ , Alex, I feel much better now.” Alexander nodded and dropped back against the familiar warmth of their nest, humming a response. The French man snuggled up against his side and closed his eyes, fighting off a bout of sleepiness. The sex in their relationship didn’t have emotions attached, it was a habit of many unbonded omegas. Neither wanted to be anywhere near Reynolds when in heat, so they turned to each other for relief. But sometimes, in moments like this, Alexander had to wonder what it would be like if it was just _them_. They could take Philip and be nestmates forever and never have to worry about any alpha ever again.

But Alexander knew Lafayette had an eye on a certain alpha. And he knew Hercules would care for the omega better than anyone could. Alexander would never take that chance away from his closest friend. So here he would stay, caring for Lafayette when he needed to and daydreaming about a safer life for them both. Lafayette’s content purrs at being held for the moment made Alexander’s dreams feel a little more like a reality.

He almost didn’t feel Lafayette’s fingers sliding up Alexander’s thigh towards his undoubtedly slicked up core, and raised an eyebrow.

“Laf? What are you doing?”

“Returning the favor. You have magical fingers, Alexander.” Alex huffed and swatted at his friend’s hand.

“I’m fine. I don’t need anything right now.” He did, actually. But that terrible, familiar feeling was curling in his too-round chest again, and he didn’t entirely know if he even wanted to think about what was between his legs, let alone allow anyone else to see it right at that moment. Lafayette, always sensitive to Alexander’s moods concerning his own body, seemed to catch on, and instead wrapped his arms around the other omega’s waist.

“I know you do not want to look at yourself right now,” he murmured softly. “But go take a bath. You will feel better once you do, and then we can cuddle. I have never known a man who likes to cuddle as much as you do, mister.” Alexander smiled weakly.

“Thanks for the offer, Laf. But I think I’ll pass for now.” He closed his eyes and focused on breathing, on the expansion and contraction of his chest and ribcage under the ace bandages he used to appear slightly more masculine. Lafayette whined softly and slipped his fingers under Alexander’s shirt.

“You need to relax, Alexander, and those bandages are not going to help you do that.” The smaller omega let out a soft huff.

“But I can’t relax when my chest is all out like that, Laf. You know that.” The French omega took the few minutes of clarity he had to sit up and pull Alexander up with him.

“Alex, you have a beautiful body. I know it is not the body you want, but it is beautiful. Your hips and your waist? _Magnifique_. Your face? _Absolument_ _magnifique_. Your chest? It is the most beautiful chest I have ever seen. I understand you want them gone, but keeping them bound in bandages all day is going to hurt you. I cannot bear to watch you hurt yourself over this.” Alexander opened his mouth to protest, but Lafayette took his hands and squeezed gently. “I care about you, _mon_ _ami_. I only speak in your interest, you know this. Just for a little while, allow yourself to breathe properly.” Alexander huffed, a scowl on his face, but he gave in and allowed Lafayette to reach under his shirt and unwrap the bandages. “There.”

“Yeah, there they are.” Alexander’s scowl was directed on his chest now, and Lafayette tilted the other omega’s chin up, smiling softly.

“My, what a handsome boy you are,” he murmured. “I do not think there is another omega in this world as handsome as yourself, Alexander. Your chest does not make that any less true. It does not make you any less a male, you understand? You are a beautiful boy, chest and all.” Alexander smiled weakly, and Lafayette pulled him close, tickling his sides gently. He reveled in the little giggle he drew out of the Caribbean boy. “Better?”

“A little.” Alexander turned and pressed closer to the other. “Thank you, Laffy.” Lafayette hummed softly in reply, kissing the top of the shorter omega’s dark head, enjoying the rumbles of a purr that came from Alex. The two were relaxing in no time, the scent of Lafayette’s heat just starting to permeate the air again. The peaceful calm was only able to last a few minutes longer before Lafayette gave in to his instinct. Alexander rolled his eyes fondly as the Frenchman whined needily. “Alright, you. Open up those legs for me.” He started to move into position in front of his friend, but another scent started wafting into the room from the other side of the closed door-the smell of matches and cigarettes and alcohol and some other dirty nasty scent neither man knew how to properly describe.

“Laffy, baby,” Reynolds’ voice slurred, sending shivers down Alexander’s back. “Oh, poor omega. Is your heat bothering you? You need a real man to help you, huh? Why don’t you let me in?” Lafayette’s lusty scent was suddenly laced with a hint of fear as he let out a low whimper. “Come on, Daddy wants to get laid. Can’t you give me something?”  Alexander took one look at his anxious friend before leaning up and kissing his forehead gently.

“I can, sir..”

“Alexander, no,” Lafayette warned. But Alexander shook his head, crawling off the bed.

“As soon as I come back, I’ll help you feel better, alright? I’ll be back.”

“Alexa-”

“Is that you, _Elizabeth_ ?” Alexander cringed at the use of his deadname. This wasn’t going to do shit for his dysphoria, still lingering in the back of his head, but Lafayette’s safety came first. He refused to turn and look back at the comfortable nest they had built as he cracked the bedroom door open just enough for him to get out, not wanting to see the concern on Lafayette’s face.

James Reynolds was, in all truthfulness, a handsome man on the outside. His dark, chocolate eyes and his charming grin were what had drawn many an omega into his twisted world. But his interior, his personality, were what made him ugly. The alpha smiled cruelly down at the omega in front of him, pressing down on his scent glands enough to cause poor Alexander to nearly suffocate on the horrid smell.

“You needed something, sir?” he whispered, eyes shifting away. Reynolds hummed softly.

“Yes I did, princess ,” he sneered, finding genuine joy in the way Alexander cringed at the feminine nickname. “Daddy’s got a load he needs to blow. And he’s lucky enough to have just the perfect little girl to do that in.”

Alexander only allowed himself to remember walking to Reynolds’ room. He blanked out as his pants were tugged off. He shut down his mind almost entirely as he felt the bed rock and bang against the wall under the force of the movements. He felt nothing, thought about nothing. It had been a difficult trick to master, but now it saved his sanity. He kept himself out of it, not even realizing it was over until he heard a new voice, soft and soothing in his ear.

“Come back, Alexander.”

James Reynolds was an awful man. But Maria Reynolds was an angel. She was his legal mate, a beta who cared for the omegas trapped under her husband’s power. Alexander let out a soft purr as he felt her hand stroke over his cheek, pushing sweat-slicked strands of hair from his face, his eyes finally coming back into focus. There was a small smile on Maria’s shiny, too-red lips, but it didn’t quite reach her dulled, brown eyes. “There you are. How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” he mumbled. He had a blanket draped over him, probably thanks to Maria, and he pulled it close as he nuzzled sleepily into the pillow. “Sore.” Sore but clean, also most likely courtesy of Maria. Then he realized someone else was nuzzled into his other side, and turned his head to find Philip staring at him with wide, concerned eyes.

“Papa, you should rest,” he hummed quietly, and Alexander’s heart broke in his chest. Philip was too young to have to worry over him like this. He wrapped an arm around his adopted son and kissed the top of his curly head.

“Papa’s alright. How’s my boy doing?” Philip didn’t light up the way he normally did when he spoke to his father.

“I’m good. I ate lunch with Mari, we had fish sticks and mac and cheese.”

“Are you hungry?” Maria asked softly, squeezing his hand gently. Alexander nodded slightly, and she nodded back before standing upright. “I’ll be back.” The omega didn’t miss the way she gave Philip a sad little look as she turned to leave, and his heart broke a little more. Maria had almost taken Philip in herself after his mother’s death, but it had hurt too much. Maria and Eliza had been mates, to some degree. They’d loved each other more than anything. They’d often talked about running away together before Eliza had passed. The death had been hard on Maria, and seeing Philip reminded her of his mother. It hurt too much to be his adopted parent, so Alexander got the pup instead. That was fine with him. Philip was the shining sun in the dark world that was his life. He ran his fingers through his son’s curls and sighed softly.

“I love you, Pip.” Philip, unaware of his father’s thoughts, smiled slightly and cuddled closer to him.

“I love you too, Papa.”

________________________________________

Thomas huffed softly as he sifted through papers on his desk. Work was even more stressful than usual, and his headache made him want to just crawl up under his covers and sleep it all off. But he needed to do his job, headache or not. And to top it all off, Alexander Hamilton was acting as annoying as ever. They had been trying to go over their case notes, but all their conversations had led to arguments about social standing. Alexander was red, he was livid as he paced and snarled at the alpha.

“You alphas all think you’re any better than us,” he snarled. “You think you’re all-powerful just because you don’t fucking go into heat. But you’re not. Your kind is just a group of low-rate wannabes.”

“At least my kind can get away with acting powerful, Hamilton,” Thomas sneered. “You can’t hide what you are. This whole office knows you’re nothing but a needy little omega. The only reason you have a job is because Washington likes you, and I’ll bet you had to beg on your knees to get here, didn’t you?” Alex’s cheeks flushed at the implication before he responded.

“And the whole rest of you are nothing but a group of alphas holding big jobs and getting big cars and paychecks to make up for what you lack below the belt,” he snapped. “Don’t think too highly of yourself because you’re an alpha. Your kind needs us. Alphas need omegas, it’s instinct. That’s why you don’t want me around, you have to struggle to keep from pouncing on me because like it or not, you alphas need omegas more than we need you. I could be happy with any beta or omega. Hell, even alpha couples look for an omega, you’re bound to your desire to have power over someone else.”

Is that so? Well, your kind is bound to your desire to open your legs like some common whore to anyone who offers you something, goddammit!” Alexander whirled on him with a dangerous look in his whiskey eyes.

“Do not _ever_ compare me to a fucking _whore_ ,” he growled. Jefferson smirked. A winning blow.

“I know you have a second job, Hamilton. I’m starting to think I have a good guess as to what that job is.” Something flashed in Alexander’s eyes, too fast for Thomas to properly name the emotion.

“You listen to me,” he snarled, stalking towards the alpha. “You don’t know me, Thomas. You don’t know a damn thing about me. And if you ever, _ever_ , even think about saying something like that to me again, I swear I will fucking- ” Thomas smirked wider and pressed down on his scent glands, and Alexander’s eyes went wide before he pulled his fist back, ready to swing.

“ _Gentlemen_.” The smell of another alpha, like the forest and rivers and general manliness, filled the office challenging Thomas, and both men turned to find George Washington staring at them both. Thomas submitted, stopped pressing. “My office. Now.” He turned and marched down the hall. The two lawyers were still for a moment.

“This is your fault,” Alexander huffed, marching out after their boss. Thomas tried not to focus on the way Alexander’s hips swayed as he followed him out. They were in Washington’s office in no time, the omega and alpha standing side by side as their boss studied them both with a serious gaze.

“Whatever conversation you two were just having-”

“Jefferson started it,” Alexander broke in. “I was just trying to discuss our case and-”

“I don’t want to hear it, Hamilton,” George huffed. “Now listen. I’ll have to deal with your conversation later on, I didn’t like the things I was hearing. But right now, we have more pressing issues.”

“What’s the matter, sir?” Thomas asked. George sat down and sighed softly.

“The king is the matter. He’s put more taxes in place, I’m sure you know. But some residents in Boston retaliated, hijacked some British cargo and caused some damage. The king isn’t happy about that.”

“I’d bet,” Alexander hummed. “I imagine he’s thinking up some punishment for Boston?”

"Not thinking. Implementing. Boston is all but entirely under military rule, Massachusetts has all but been cut off from the rest of the colonies. Things are getting restless. I’m thinking something drastic needs to be done.”

“A revolution,” Thomas hummed. Alexander’s eyes went wide. George nodded slowly.

“That’s what I’m fearing. Obviously, bloodshed is the last thing any of us want to see. But if things don’t work out, we might not have any choice. Now, the two of you are my most trusted workers. And so I’m going to ask for your help. This all stays between us for now, understood?” Both men nodded. “Good. Now Jefferson, we are going to need some international help. I want you to start writing to France, get them involved. Lord knows they hate George and the rest of England. Maybe they can talk England out of this, or at least help us find some way to help Massachusetts, If it comes to a fight, then hopefully we’ll have their help.”

“I’ll be right on it,” Thomas replied. George nodded.

“Good. Now, Alexander. No one can write quite like you. I know the law says-”

“I can’t get any of my writing published, yes,” Alexander broke in, eyes wide. “Are you asking me to try and get my stuff out there anyway? I can use a pseudonym, we can make it work somehow.”

“But are you comfortable taking that risk?” George asked. “If anyone finds out you’re writing against the throne, you could be killed.” There was a dangerous look in Alexander’s eyes.

“I’m sure. The risk is definitely worth it, sir. I’ll have something for you to put out by next Friday.” He was so determined, it was startling to Thomas. But George looked almost proud of him.

“I’m looking forward to reading it, Hamilton. Now, go work on your case. And _please_ , behave yourselves. Am I clear?”

Thomas didn’t focus on much else for the rest of the day. He just barely managed to get through the workday before he all but rushed home. John was curled up on the couch, reading a newspaper.

“More officers in Boston,” he read aloud, shaking his head. “Man, this story gets crazier every damn day, don’t you think?”

“Well, hello to you too, dearest. My day was just fine, how about yours?” Thomas huffed sarcastically. John frowned slightly at him.

“Alright, alright, don’t get all sassy. Hard day?” Thomas sat down and looked at John for a long time. John was his mate, he should trust him. But he didn’t feel close enough to John to say anything quite yet. Then again, John came from a political family, this could be helpful. John tilted his head. “Are you alright? Was it that bad?” Thomas took a deep breath.

“Well…”

Here goes nothing.


	4. There is Quiet For Just A Moment, A Yellow Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not the eye of the hurricane, but the boys get some down time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4! Comments and kudos add a year onto my life.

Alexander had the day off from the office. Which meant it was one of those days where he got to spend his day in the cafe. He liked days like this. He’d gotten to spend a whole extra half hour cuddling with Philip before the pup had to go to school. Then he’d slipped into his largest sweater and most comfortable pair of pants before tagging along with Lafayette to the cafe.

He also disliked days like this. Because these were the days where Angelica came to visit.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like the eldest Schuyler sister. Angelica was another lawyer at the firm, Washington’s right hand. She was an alpha, which often left Alexander feeling at ease with her. But every time he saw her, he thought of her sister, Eliza. And every time he thought of Eliza, he felt guilty. Alexander always blamed himself for her death, for just sitting there watching her health deteriorate. In his heart of hearts he knew it wasn’t really his fault, but the guilt still rose in his chest every time they met.

Today Angelica brought her younger sister, a beta named Peggy. Lafayette had screeched and nearly fell flat on his face trying to rush over and hug the girl. Peggy was one of his favorite people. She was Hercules’ girlfriend, and Lafayette loved her as much as he loved the alpha. Alexander watched with a fond smile as Peggy hoisted herself up onto the counter, beside the cash register, and immediately fell into some conversation or another with the swooning french omega.

“I’m glad you brought her,” he murmured softly. After Lafayette’s last heat, the omega was still feeling that need to be around people he found comforting. He’d spent a good part of the previous day following Hercules around, drowning in the larger male’s hoodie and loving every moment of it. Seeing Peggy today seemed to put him even more at rest, the sweet scent of a very content omega wafting through the cafe as he clung onto her. Angelica smiled softly as she watched the two, picking up her mug and sipping at the frothy coffee inside.

“She lit up when I said I was coming to the cafe, practically begged me to bring her,” she hummed. “She loves spending time with him, they swap makeup secrets and everything. It’s kinda cute.” Her lips tugged into a small smirk. “One of these days she and Herc are gonna steal your friend away.” Alexander kept his gaze focused on the happy pair and smiled.

“I think I can live with that. He loves them. And I’ll still see him around the cafe, he wouldn’t abandon this place for anything.” He swirled the coffee in his mug and chewed on his lip thoughtfully. “He deserves a pack anyway, he’s a natural at being a caregiver. He’d make any alpha or beta happy.”

“So would you.” He can feel her sharp gaze settled on him. He looked into his mug. “You’d make anyone happy, you know.”

“Yeah, well most people don’t want an omega who knows more about the laws of the land than they do,” Alexander snorted. “Besides, I’m happy with the way things are now. Me an’ Pip, Laf an’ Maria, I’ve got all I could want with them, I’m happy.”

“Are you?” She lifted a perfect eyebrow. Alexander thought about the bruises on the inside of his thigh, the angry marks on his back, the face of the man who’d given him both injuries while cooing sickly sweet words in his ear as he’d used the omega in the worst ways.

“I am.” He was pretty good at lying through his teeth, though he was sure Angelica could see right through it. She opened her mouth to speak, and he quickly cut her off, effectively changing the subject. “How’s John doing?” Her umber eyes narrowed for a moment, but she let it be.

“He’s good.” Angelica’s mate, another alpha called John Barker Church, was a businessman, an intellectual who had all the intelligence and wit to keep up with the eldest Schuyler sister. They weren’t in love, but at least Angelica seemed happy with the arrangement. “He’s got some good business going on in London right now, he’ll be over there for a few weeks.” It was no secret that Church was an englishman at heart. He’d already expressed his dislike for any and all talk of revolution against England. Alexander had argued with him about it once, not very long ago. He was still a little bitter about Church’s belief in a  system where omegas were trapped under alphas and American alphas were trapped under a tyrannous king. Lafayette had calmed him down later by reminding him that the alpha’s social status didn’t guarantee he’d be smart enough to see the flaws in the British pro-alphan rule.

“I’m sure the business will go well for him,” he hummed, hoping he didn’t sound as bitter as he felt towards the man. Angelica gave him a knowing smile anyway. She herself was a firm believer in the idea of revolution. If it came to it, she’d already told Alexander she’d stand with the colonies. Alexander often wondered how she could live with a loyalist sometimes, knowing her ideals.

“He probably will, he always has good luck in London.” Angelica shook her head and took another sip of her coffee. “But enough about all that. How’ve you really been? How’s Philip?” Alexander smiled weakly.

“I’m okay, I’m making it. Philip’s doing well. Kid thinks he’s gonna be a doctor or a poet now,” he chuckled. Angelica smiled warmly at that.

“A poetic doctor. He’s smart, he could do anything,” she hummed. She didn’t miss the look of pride in the omega’s eyes as he nodded his head quickly.

“I think he’s gonna grow up and do something great,” he announced. “I can’t wait to see what he does with life. He’s made a new friend at the cafe, med student. They sit together all day after he comes from school and look at lungs or hearts or brains or whatever.” Alexander made a face, and Angelica chuckled. While she was very well aware of the emotions playing out on the male’s face, he was completely oblivious to the soft, fond look in her eyes as she gazed across the table at him.

“You’re proud of him,” she observed aloud. Alexander smiled.

“Of course. I didn’t give birth to him, but Philip… he’s my baby. I love him. Seeing him do good makes my heart soar.” He took another sip of his coffee and sighed. Then he tilted his head and smiled. “You and John don’t have any pups.” Angelica snorted.

“That’s true,” she hummed. “We’ll have them one day. Maybe John and I will find an omega to carry for us.”

“Can’t you carry?” Alexander asked.

“I can,” Angelica replied. “But I don’t know if I want to, at least not for a while. See, raising a pup Philip’s age is easy when you’ve got help, he’s nine and Laf and Maria help you with him. A newborn pup is going to require a lot of attention, and without any other help besides John, I’d have to really cut back on work. I don’t think I could handle that.” Angelica shook her head. “Besides, we’ve been talking about finding an omega of our own, help satisfy our… urges, I guess.” She shrugged softly. “I don’t know. I’d like a pack, me and John and an omega. It would be nice.”

“It is nice,” Alexander hummed. His own “pack” wasn’t exactly what most would expect, but there was something about having more than just one person to cuddle with, more than one person to turn to when he needed it. He wasn’t in love with Lafayette, and he wasn’t really in love with Maria. But he still saw them as his pack, his protection. He was safe with them. After a long pause, Angelica opened her mouth to speak, a strange look of nervousness and hope swirling in her eyes as she fiddled with her bonding ring.

“Alexander, I wanted to as-”

“Alex!” Peggy, who had all but ignored him all morning, now threw herself into his lap. “How’ve you been?” Lafayette, giggling like a schoolgirl, joined them as well, now clinging onto Alexander.

Whatever Angelica was going to ask died on her tongue as she watched her sister and her favorite omega start up a new conversation.

______________________________________

John wasn’t the only one seeking pleasure from outside sources. Thomas had met Aaron and James at work. Aaron was the wealthy alpha son of a well-known pastor-turned college education tycoon. He was a little… indecisive at times, but he was caring and loving to every member of his pack, particularly James.

James was wealthy too. But James was an omega, one who was sick more often than not. He was a smart boy, and his brain was just as big as his heart. Thomas hadn’t meant to fall for these two, but the lack of affection at home and the promise of it with them had made the relationship inevitable. An omega he could care for and an alpha who genuinely seemed to love him, what more could he ask for? for Thomas, it only seemed to get better when he’d actually gone home with them the first time to meet the other half of their pack: Dolley, an alpha heiress, and Theodosia, the beta daughter of a well-known attorney. The four of them loved on him more than he ever could have hoped for, and the relationship that began to form became much more than a physical thing. Thomas wouldn’t admit to being in love with any of them, but his heart definitely skipped a beat whenever one of them so much as smiled his way.

They had a movie date tonight, and Thomas was beyond excited. He was currently nestled in between Dolley and James, who was purring in content as the alpha stroked his side comfortingly. Aaron was getting snacks in the kitchen and ordering something-Thomas thought he heard him say pizza- and Theodosia was just walking in with her arms full of various drinks. She paused to hand Thomas a root beer before setting everything else on the coffee table. Then she straightened up and dusted off her hands.

“Alright. Now, what movie are we watching?” she questioned. Aaron poked his head out of the kitchen.

“Nothing scary.”

“Oh come on,” James whined, pouting in the alpha’s direction. “Scary movies are the best movies, Aaron.” Aaron snorted, and Dolley sighed.

“How about an old movie? Like Flashdance or Dirty Dancing?” Theodosia placed her hands on her hips and huffed.

“We watched Dirty Dancing last week, Doll. Something else? How about a superhero movie?”

“Not for date night,” Aaron called. James nodded his agreement and snuggled closer to Thomas.

“What about you? You got any suggestions?” Thomas smiled sheepishly.

“Well, a good musical is always fun to watch,” he suggested. Theodosia lit up.

“Ooh, how about Les Mis?” Dolley huffed.

“No way, Jemmy always cries when Fantine dies,” she hummed, ignoring the small protest that came from the omega. “How about Mary Poppins?” Thomas shook his head.

“Nah. it’s good, but it’s my go-to movie and I just watched it last Wednesday.” Aaron came out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn and another with tortilla chips.

“How about Grease?” he suggested, before disappearing back into the kitchen and coming out with some sort of nacho dip and a bowl of potato chips.

“I like Grease,” James hummed happily. Theodosia nodded her approval, and Thomas smiled.

“That settles it,” Dolley grinned. “Grease it is.” Aaron smiled and hopped on the couch on James’ other side, and Theodosia curled up next to him. Dolley picked up the remote and scrolled through Netflix for a few moments before finding their selected movie and hitting play. Thomas reached out and scooped up a handful of popcorn. For the first fifteen minutes of the movie, all was silent between the five aside from James and Thomas singing along to the first song. Then the silence was interrupted by a knocking on the door, and Aaron got up to go get the pizza from the delivery boy. While he did that, Theodosia leaned in closer to James and reached over him to take Thomas’ empty hand, running her thumb over his knuckles gently.

“So, how’s everything been with you and that Laurens boy?” she hummed. Thomas shrugged slightly.

“It’s… it is what it is,” he hummed. They still had that seemingly endless space between themselves, but the space seemed to have shrunk after Thomas told him about the job Washington had given him. John had agreed to keep it a secret, he’d even offered to help in any way he could. He too seemed to be more supportive of a breaking off from England than of staying under their terrible rule. It had been a huge relief, finally finding something they both agreed on. It made it seem like their relationship was not as much of a lost cause as he’d feared it was. It still was lacking in many things, but Thomas chose to view this as a step in the right direction. Theodosia hummed softly and pulled his hand over so that she could kiss his  knuckles.

“Well, if you ever need to… I don’t know, get away from him, you know you’ve got a place here with us.” James nodded and leaned up to kiss Thomas gently.

“Yeah, this is your pack too.” he purred. Thomas blinked.  _ Pack _ . He liked that. He liked the idea of being part of a pack, of having multiple people he could hold and love, people who made him feel wanted. Packs were not common in the south, but now that Thomas had been exposed to them in the most intimate of ways, he found he loved them more than anything. A pack meant safety, love, protection. It was everything Thomas could ever want in life. The man smiled softly and let out a content hum of his own, snuggling against James.

“Yeah, my pack.” Dolley smiled gently and squeezed his side, before pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“We love you, Thomas,” she hummed, and he felt his heart absolutely swell in his chest at those words. He nuzzled against her happily and leaned up to steal a kiss.

“I love you guys too.” Dolley smiled, looking over at Aaron. The other alpha looked proud as he studied the pack he and his first mate, Theodosia, had built together. It was, in a word, perfect. The scent of a pleased alpha filled the room, and James purred in reaction to it. The scent, the warmth, and the peacefulness that settled over the scene had Thomas drifting off to sleep before he could really realize what was happening.

He woke up again when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him, and he nuzzled against the person’s neck. He was greeted with Aaron’s smell, an earthy, sweet scent that had the tired alpha relaxing even more. “Aaron,” he murmured. Aaron hummed softly.

“It’s me, honey. Go back to sleep.” The other alpha carried him off to their nest and gently set Thomas down between Theodosia and James. The  beta wrapped her arms around him immediately, and the omega curled up against Thomas’ chest, purring quietly. Aaron settled himself on James’ other side, pressing a few lazy kisses to his mate’s cheek and jaw before pressing close and resting his head down finally. Settled in the warm, comforting softness of the nest, Thomas drifted right back to sleep, feeling more loved in that moment than he’d felt in a long time.


	5. Not Really A chapter (Sorry Guys!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little question...

Happy Valentine's Day!!!

It's been a little while since I've updated, but don't worry! I will not be abandoning this fic! I'm working out a few kinks in the plot and trying to make a few decisions, some of which I need your help on (because I am very indecisive).

First question deals with Alex, John and Thomas. This story is really about the character growth of Thomas and John, who will both go through a lot of changes as the story progresses. Currently Thomas and John are an alpha and beta respectively. Should that change? Should Thomas be the beta and John be the alpha, should they both be alphas, should it stay the same?

Second question deals with a new set of characters. Would anyone like to see KG3 and his crew in the story? There's a possible subplot that some may find interesting and if it doesn't end up in this fic I may write a spin-off. Thoughts?

And speaking of spin-offs, would you guys be interested in reading a series of drabbles and one-shots based in the collared AU?

Also, if anyone wants to be my beta/proofreader, let me know! I am in desperate need of one!

Let me know your thoughts and opinions in the comments below! And hit me up on my [tumblr](http://marvelous-hamilfan.tumblr.com/) (roleplaying and craziness galore, folks! Just shoot me a message on my main blog)!


	6. .1 They Do Not Say No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are 3,967 words in this chapter. 2,447 of them are poorly written, unrepentant Sin.  
> This chapter was almost called "Passionately Smashing".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a part two to this chapter following another set of characters through this same night, so watch out for that! Comments and kudos are noodle soup to my soul y'all.

John knew his alpha wasn’t going to be home that day. Which meant it was the perfect day to steal Alexander away for himself. The moment the omega got off work, John was right outside waiting for him. Alex had given him a curious look. “What are you up to?”

“Nothin’. What are you up to?” John had flashed his best smile. Alex had given him a look in return.

“I’m gonna go see Pip before I head to my other job, why?”

“You’ve got a client the rest of the day. Let’s go get Pip.”

“Are you paying me for this?” John scoffed.

“Of course. And really, I think you’re the one paying me. An afternoon in your presence is far more valuable than any amount of money I have.” Alex attempted to protest, but John was having none of it. “You’re always working,” he huffed. “Come with me, let’s do something fun for once that isn’t fucking.” Alex huffed softly, watching John with an unreadable expression.

“Alright, just this once,” he finally relented. “But I do want sex after this.” Philip was beyond excited to enter the cafe and find both his father and John waiting for him, and after several long moments of cuddling and talking about his day Philip all but charged out of the cafe with an amused Alexander and John behind him, ready to start this little adventure.

John treated the omega and his pup to some ice cream before they headed to the park. Philip enjoyed himself immensely, running here and there, playing with other kids and petting dogs and whatnot. Alex enjoyed himself too, snuggled into John’s side as they chatted. Then they’d gone to the movies, then they’d dropped Philip off with Lafayette before heading to John’s apartment. As he’d suspected, no one was home.

They spent a good hour on the couch cuddling, the beta holding the omega in his lap. But cuddles with Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens never stayed innocent very long, and the hand that had been rubbing Alexander’s back now slipped under his shirt, and warm fingers trailed against his side.

Alexander hummed softly in response to the feeling, his whiskey eyes half-closed in content. John was learning that the omega thrived off of physical feelings, soft touches and all that, and the beta was beyond happy to give him exactly that. He traced small shapes into the soft tawny skin under his hands, basked in every little purr he drew from the smaller man’s throat. He nosed gently at Alexander’s neck, leaving little kisses and sharp nips that made Alexander whine and squirm on  his lap. His lips danced across the omega’s neck, down to his collarbone and back up to find his lips. Alexander gave the best kisses, sweet and deep and always full of this passion that seemed to set John on fire within.

His hands shifted up, grasped Alexander’s waist, held him there for a moment before his hands slipped back down, taking the hem of the shirt and pulling up again. Alexander’s cheeks flushed gently. They always did when his top was left bare aside from the bandages he used to keep the unnecessary parts of his anatomy hidden away. John’s eyes wandered across the expanse of skin, smiling softly before leaning up to bump his nose against Alexander’s.

“How are you so pretty, huh?” he murmured. “I don’t understand it, beauty at this level shouldn’t be allowed, you know.” Alexander’s face broke into a smile, and he wrapped his arms around John’s shoulders.

“Flattery gets you nowhere, my dear,” he teased. John laughed.

“Not flattery, just truth. You’re the prettiest boy I know.” Alexander leaned down and kissed John again.

“I like you.”

“I know. I like you too.”

“Because I’m pretty?” Alex batted his lashes. John snorted and stood very suddenly, gripping the backs of Alexander’s thighs and earning a squeak of surprise from the omega. He smiled as he started walking down the hall to his bedroom.

“Because of everything about you, genius. You’re beautiful, smart, strong, and I am absolutely mesmerized by you.” John liked the way his compliment made Alexander blush and shift his eyes away. They were in his room in no time, and the beta dropped him on the mattress before tugging off his shirt and climbing on to join him. Alexander wasted no time shucking off his jeans and spreading himself out across the bed, eyes suddenly demure and far too innocent for what they were going to do. John reached his hand out, ran his fingers along the soft skin of Alexander’s thighs up to his stomach. “So beautiful. How the hell is that possible?” Alexander’s laugh was soft, breathy. He lightly grasped John’s wrist and pushed, and the beta sat back to let Alexander do as he pleased. The omega crawled over him, gently pushing John down onto his back and lowering his head to steal a few more kisses for himself before he really set to work.

John watched through hooded eyes as his lover moved down, leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses in his wake. His lips danced over John’s collarbone, across his chest, nipped lightly at his nipples. He kissed down the beta’s torso, murmuring soft praises to the smooth muscle hidden under soft, freckled skin. Then he moved further down, brought his hands up to undo the buckle on John’s jeans, tugged the dark denim down slowly. John’s arousal stirred in interest as Alexander moved, and the omega smirked softly. Once the jeans were gone, he set to work kissing his way back up John’s bronzed thighs, nuzzling at the softer skin and fuzz he found and leaving little nips and marks as he went. John’s breath caught slightly in his throat as he stared at the other, chewing on his bottom lip. Finally he was back up at the beta’s hips, and his fingers fumbled once more as he removed that last bit of clothing, leaving the southerner completely bared on the bed.

“Pretty beta,” Alexander murmured, settling on his knees in the valley between John’s legs. His eyes took on that demure look again, laced with the slightest hint of mischief, as he lowered himself further down on the mattress. Then he was taking John in his mouth, purring lowly and watching in interest as John groaned, bringing his hand down to grip the omega’s hair in his fist.

“You have no clue how hot you look right now,” he groaned softly, his tone bordering on possessive. “You’re so pretty with your lips wrapped around my cock like that. You like having something shoved down your throat, don’t you? Like being kept quiet like this?” Alexander responded with a weak moan, his eyes fluttering shut. His tongue pressed against the underside of John’s shaft, tracing along a prominent vein and earning a pitched gasp from the man. He pulled off to the tip and wrapped his lips around the head, his tongue swiping over the slit and around the sensitive skin. Then he relaxed his throat and went back down, took John right to the base, his nose resting against the warmth of John’s skin and the fuzz of his dark curls just above his dick. He sucked as best as he could, swallowing around the length and preening under the soft praises coming from John’s lips in moans and gasps.

The feeling of the omega’s throat, tight and wet and warm, had John’s head spinning. The scent of Alexander hung in the air, strong and lusty and so, so delicious. The sight of his lover red in the face as he bobbed his head up and down on John’s cock, his giant brown eyes fluttering as he worked to keep his gaze on the beta’s face, it did things to John. He panted softly, grasping Alexander’s hair tighter in his fist. “F-fuck, just like that baby. Work that mouth for me.” Alex hollowed out his cheeks and suckled harder and all of a sudden it was all becoming too much at one time, and he finally had to yank Alexander up before he lost himself to the feeling.

He gave the omega almost no time to catch his breath before they were kissing again, their teeth knocking together from the sheer force being put into the action. John pushed him back, got Alexander to lay out on his back. His fingers moved to trail across his lover’s chest, a silent question about the bandages. Alexander bit down on his lip and nodded slowly, and John set to work quickly. Alexander’s chest was bared to him moments later, and John gently massaged the omega’s breasts to ease out some of the soreness he knew was plaguing his lover. Alex had complained about it before, about how tight and sore his breasts felt just after he unwrapped them. “Beautiful,” he murmured softly, gaze moving from his chest to his flushed face. “My beautiful Alexander.” He lowered his head and kissed his chest, captured one puffy dark nipple between his lips and rolled the other one between his thumb and forefinger. Alexander let out a soft, shuddering breath.

“You spoil me,” he breathed out softly, gazing down at John as the beta nipped lightly at the sensitive skin, before switching to the other side. “Givin’ me all these compliments all the time, makin’ me feel this good. Your mate’s lucky.” John didn’t allow himself to hesitate, but for just a moment a guilty pang struck his heart. Instead of answering, He let go of Alexander’s chest and worked his way lower. Alexander’s middle was soft. The omega was pudgy, curvy. John loved it. He nuzzled against the soft skin of  his stomach and nearly melted right there at the way Alexander giggled in response to the feeling. Then he was nosing at the other’s hip, nipping at the skin and watching as dark bruises formed against the tawny skin. Now Alexander was silent, watching his lover with lidded, lust-darkened eyes. He’d bitten his bottom lip so much that it now looked red and swollen, pouting out as Alexander let his mouth hang slightly open. His cheeks were flushed a dusky red shade that contrasted so perfectly with the natural color of his face. He looked like an angel. A sex angel, John mused to himself. And he was a demon, an incubus with every intention of devouring the magnificent creature before him.

He tugged down the omega’s boxers and tossed them to the side before nudging his legs apart. Immediately his nose was hit with the nearly addictive scent of Alexander’s slick, and the beta couldn’t help but growl low in his throat as he took in the smell. The omega whined high in his throat as a response, a wordless beg that John couldn’t bring himself to deny. He pressed a loving kiss to Alexander’s thigh before burying his face between his legs and putting his tongue to work. He loved the way Alexander responded, the way he arched his back and made such a beautiful, pitched sound. John was not a talented speaker, not like this omega, but his tongue had its own set of abilities, and he set them to good use on his lover. His tongue flicked gently against Alexander’s clit before he gently sucked, listening with a pleased feeling as Alexander fell apart above him. Then his tongue was delving into those wet folds, licking into his entrance, humming against his slick heat just to give Alexander a whisper of vibration. The beta’s performance was silent, but Alexander put on a show with his vocal response and his physical actions. He shuddered as the sensation built, hips shifting and voice babbling in Spanish as he gave himself over to the delicious feeling taking him over. His hands buried themselves in John’s curls, his back arched off the bed and his face twisted up in pure bliss. John leaned up against his touch, adored the way the smaller male’s fingers tugged on his hair, how his fingers dug into his scalp.

John’s eyes gazed up at Alexander and immediately he let out a low moan. Alexander was a sight like this, truly gorgeous. He could watch the omega come undone time and time again, he marveled at it. Alexander was biting his lip again, a heated moan coming from his throat. The way his eyebrows knitted together, the way his eyes fluttered, it had a strange effect on the beta. His heart fluttered in his chest. He sucked harshly at Alexander’s clit. The omega very nearly succumbed to the pleasure right then, but then John was pulling away, and Alexander whimpered at the loss of contact.

“Jacky,” he whined, bucking his hips up against nothing. John crawled over his lover and pressed hot, heavy kisses to his warm skin, all along his collarbones and up his neck to finally meet his lips. Alexander could taste himself on John’s tongue, and his red cheeks turned impossibly redder. John’s heavy cock twitched in excitement as the sensitive head brushed against the omega’s thigh, and Alex instinctively spread his legs further for him, whined in a wordless beg. John lifted his head so that he could stare into Alex’s face as he slipped one hand between them to guide his length into the omega’s entrance.

They’d done this so many times, but John never ceased to find pleasure in seeing the way Alexander’s eyes widened at the breach, the way his mouth formed a little ‘o’ shape before an absolutely delicious moan was ripped from his throat. His smaller hands clutched at John’s shoulders and John kept his hips still until Alex started bucking, begged John to _move, fuck him, fuck, do anything, please please please_. John was more than happy to oblige.

He pulled out slowly, almost to the tip, then slammed back into him. Alexander let out a cry of pure pleasure, his back arching as his fingers clawing at the sheets. John was always mesmerized by how Alexander looked under him, his sweet pink flesh stretched and throbbing around the beta’s length. Pleasuring him was something John had had to learn over time, and he’d devoted himself to the study of it. He learned exactly where to touch, where to stroke and tease and lick and suck. He could take the other apart and put him back together with all the precision of a surgeon and Alexander simply loved it. John’s thrusts were met with practically no resistance at all, and Alexander let out a series of chitters and whines. John praised him with every move, every press into the other’s warmth.

“You always take this so well,” he panted against the omega’s ear. “Always do so good.” He pulled his head up again just to look at Alex’s flushed face, his heart melting a little at the adoration in the other man’s eyes.

“Always do good for you,” he purred in a silky tone, lips quirking into a little smirk. “I happen to be a very good boy.”  John smirked right back and shifted the angle of his hips before delivering a harsh thrust. Alexander’s smirk was immediately replaced with an open-mouthed look of sheer pleasure. “Fuck, Jacky, please-” Another thrust forced a pitched whine from Alex’s lips, and John grinned a cheeky grin.

“You shouldn’t get so cocky, baby boy,” he teased. Alex made a face, huffing softly as John pressed a kiss to his nose.

“Fuck you.”

“And a naughty mouth?” John slowed his hips, earning a frustrated groan from the omega under him. “Whatever am I going to do with you, Alexander?” Alex’s response was a whine, his brows furrowing together as he rocked his own hips in search of more friction, more pleasure. It was really rather arousing to John, watching the other write and squirm so desperately under him. He kept the teasing up for while, delivering, slow, deep strokes while Alexander whimpered and mewled in a pitched, needy tone.

And then John took pity on him, sped up a little and his hand moved between them and-oh, the look on Alexander’s face as that bundle of nerves was rubbed and stroked was one John had yet to verbally describe. His whimpers turned into a full-on keen, his back arched spectacularly off the mattress and the sight alone had that warm feeling coiling in John’s gut like a cat poised to attack. And then Alexander was babbling though his peak, his smaller body quivering under the beta, and John wasn’t listening because he was too focused on holding his release, slamming relentlessly into him until Alex was walking the line between pleasure and pain and only then did John allow the exquisite bliss to bloom in his belly.

When he was finally able to catch his breath and lift his head from Alex’s sweaty shoulder, he was greeted with a peppering of kisses from the omega. His throat produced a whole range of content chitters and purrs and chirps that never failed to bring happiness to John’s heart. He returned the kisses when he could, slow, languid kisses that seemed to thrill his lover all the more. Neither spoke for a long time. It was how things always went after sex. John took Alexander apart, it was only right he put just as much time and care into piecing him back together.

He waited until he sensed the other had relaxed completely before pulling out, then nuzzled sweetly at his neck before breaking the comforting silence. “Come on, kitten,” he murmured. “Let’s get you cleaned up, okay?” Alexander blinked sleepily up at him and stretched, another purr thrumming in his chest.

“Wanna stay here.”

“I know.” John grinned and stood, stretching out his limbs before turning to face the bed again. “But you’ll feel better once you get all cleaned up, and then you won’t have to get up for the whole rest of the night.” Alex groaned in response. John shook his head in amusement before tugging te omega closer to the edge of the bed and lifting him bridal-style. “Come on, sweetheart.” Alexander purred loudly and wrapped his arms around John’s neck, pressing his face against the beta.

They showered, and John ended up pressing Alexander against the cool tiles while they fucked again. By that point Alex was exhausted, his legs wobbling slightly under him while John lathered his body with warm, sweet-smelling soap. Alex liked John’s body wash, it smelled like lavender and lemon. John didn’t particularly enjoy the scents of more masculine shampoos-who would want to smell like ashes and mountains?-so he normally bought more feminine ones. Alex adored it, but John thought the smell was nothing compared to Alex’s natural scent.

He tried Alexander off and brushed his hair, watching the dark locks fall in waves of silk, then carried him back to bed. Alex latched onto him after that. John didn’t mind, he held Alex close and played with his hair. Silence settled in once more for a while before Alex spoke. “Your mate’s not comin’ home tonight, right?”

“Nope.” John’s thumbs rubbed gentle circles into Alexander’s back. “He’s out doing as he pleases.”

“Does that ever bother you?”

“What, him going out?” John pulled back enough to look at Alexander, could practically see the wheels turning in his head. “Not really. We got married because our parents wanted us to, not because we’re in love. If he has an interest in someone else, why should I stop him?” Alexander seemed to think about that for a moment, brows furrowed slightly.

“Do you?” he asked after a moment. “Love him, I mean. Do you love him?” John hesitated, rested his chin atop the omega’s head to avoid eye contact.

“It’s complicated.”

“Do you think you ever could love him? Do you want to love him?” John let out a soft huff.

“Why so many questions tonight?” He felt Alexander shrug.

“M’curious. And I just find it interesting that you two are mates but… at the same time aren’t really mates at all.” John hummed, and it was quiet for a time. Alex had always been curious, but he’d never really asked about it. Now that John had been faced with the questions, he found himself curious about the answers. Did he love Thomas? No, not really. Did he want to?

A little, sure.

But there was so much they’d need to talk about, things he wanted to know, things Thomas _deserved_ to know. There was a sea of unspoken words between them that needed to come out, and he worried that if those words were given a voice it could ruin any hope of a relationship the two could have. Shaking his head after a moment, John let the thoughts go. They could wait for another night.

“Do you want a mate, Alexander?”

“Definitely.” The response was quick, he sounded so sure. “I used to think about, running off with Laf and taking Pip with us and being mates.” John raised an eyebrow.

“You and Laf. Do you love him?” Alexander chuckled.

“Not romantically, no,” he replied. “He’s family to me, him and Maria both.” He turned to lay on his back, gazing up at the beta with shining eyes. “Besides, Herc and Peggy have a thing for him. I think they wanna make a pack.” Lafayette loved the tailor and the youngest Schuyler daughter with his whole heart. And the pair of mates seemed to love him too. Seeing the three together in the cafe always put such a smile on John’s face.

“You’ve got a point,” he hummed. “They’re lucky to have his affection.” After a pause, he added, “And anyone would be lucky to have yours.” Alexander stretched his neck up and placed a kiss to the underside of John’s chin.

“Then you, sir, are a very lucky beta.” Alexander fell silent after that, and before long John felt his breathing even out. The beta closed his eyes and let out a content purr of his own, pulling the sleeping man close and allowing himself to relax.

Yeah, he was pretty lucky.


	7. Don't Get Too Excited My Guys

*rolls up with a giant ass cup of coffee*  
Hey.  
It's been a while, I know. Life has been one hell of a mess lately (I recently had a whole ovary removed which is, so weird that's not what you expect to happen in life. Appendix, sure. Ovary? Not so much.) and this story has just kind of been on the back burner of life.  
The furthest back burner. Yikes.  
I would definitely like to continue this story, I have it all plotted out and everything. That being said, I am also working on a piece of original fiction (that I'm gonna post here too!) and my mental health is a giant mess that I'm not good at cleaning up, so it's gonna take some time. But I figured I should, pop in and let you guys know this hasn't been abandoned! Alex, Thomas, and John are in for a hell of a ride (as are Laf, Herc, and Peggy, which might just be revealed in the next chapter...)  
So yeah! I hope to get more writing done soon! Thank you all so much for your support of this story!


End file.
